


The Spiderwick : Year 1

by David_John_Potter_Black



Series: The Spiderwick of Witchcraft [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/David_John_Potter_Black/pseuds/David_John_Potter_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape'i ölüme yollayan kişi Albus Dumbledore değil mi? Aynı şekilde Harry'yi eğitmeyen kişi de o değil miydi? Harry'nin  Yeniden Ormanda bölümünde  Dumbledore’ un ihaneti hakkında söyledikleri? Peki, sizce Dumbledore onu Dursleylere zayıf düşmesi için yollamış olamaz mı?  Onun daima zayıf kalmasını istemedi mi? Onun üç büyücü turnuvasında yarışmasına izin vermedi mi? Hem de ölme tehlikesi varken? Kısacası Dumbledore daima Harry’nin ölmesini istemedi mi? Eğer 4. Sınıfın sonundaki kan olayı olmasaydı kurtulabilecek miydi? Hayır! Aslında onun yüzünü daha birinci sınıfta Hermione gördü. Son bölümde Harry Dumbledore’ un bildiğini düşündüğünü söylediğinde Hermione “ama bu korkunç bir şey” demişti.  “Orada ölebilirdin!” Çoğunluğun İyiliği Dumbledore için hiç ölmedi. Bunu da Kings Cross bölümünde bunu kendisi de oldukça yüzsüz bir biçimde dile getirdi. Ama bu hikâye de böyle bir lüksü olmayacak. Artık elinde kukla bir Potter olmayacak. Kardeşi sayesinde aklı başında güçlü bir Potter olacak. Kendini körü körünü ölüme atan değil gerektiğinde Plan dâhilinde hareket edebilecek bir adam. Kısacası Bu hikâye Dumbledore’ un gerçek yüzünü ortaya çıkarmak için yazılacak. Başkaldıran Potter ikizlerinin hikâyesi olacak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spiderwick : Year 1

# 1\. Bölüm Karşılaşma

31.07.1991

   Sevgili Günlük

 

Aslında günlük tutmayı pek seven biri değilim. Ama Babaannem ve dedeme göre her büyücünün bir günlüğü olmalıymış. Bu arada kendimi tanıtmadım. Ben David Potter. James ve Lily Potter'ın oğlu Harry'nin ikiziyim. Her ne kadar tek yumurta ikizlerinde büyüklük küçüklük olmasa bile Harry'den yaklaşık bir dakika küçüğüm. Aslında bu biraz aile kütüğü gibi durdu ama ne yapalım. Hala bir deftere kanlı canlı bir kişiymiş gibi yazmak bana garip geliyor. Dedeme göre böyle yazmalıymışım ki kişilerle olan iletişimim gelişsin.

Neyse sanırım bu kadar kendimi tanıttığım yeter gelelim bu güne. Aslında bugün benim doğum günüm ve sanırım hayatımda geçirdiğim En garip Doğum günü bu oldu.

********************************************************************

 

 

"Dave kalk hadi seni uykucu şey!" İşte benim babaannem Lara Potter. Sanırım hayattaki en aceleci kadın kendisi.

 

"Babaanne beş dakika daha izin versen" Aslında bunu neden söylediğimi bende bilmiyorum. Sanırım 4 yaşından beri her sabah tekrarlanınca rutin olmaya başladı.

 

"Beş dakika öncede öyle demiştin küçük bey kalk bakalım kahvaltın soğuyor." Sanırım bu da babaannem için rutin oldu. Aslında yaklaşık iki senedir. İki sefer seslenmediği halde sanki ikinciye sesleniyormuş gibi yapıyor.

 

"Hadi David bugün Diagon Yoluna alışverişe gideceğiz. Okula eşyasız gitmek istemezsin değil mi?" İşte dedem David John Potter Jr ve bu da onun en büyük meziyetlerinden biri: Babaannemin aksine o beni tek seferde kaldırmanın yolunu daima bulur. Kendisi aynı zamanda benim adaşım olur. Daha doğrusu bana onun adını vermişler Kısacası Ben III. David John Potter'ım.

 

 "Kalktım dede elimi yıkayıp geliyorum." İşte bir gün daha başlıyor benim için.

*********************************************************************

 

Aslında bu gün çok heyecanlıyım çünkü bu kadar eğitimin sonunda ilk kez elime asa alacağım bugün. Aslında çok heyecanlanmamam gerektiğini biliyorum çünkü yaklaşık 4 senedir asasız büyü yapabiliyorum. Ama yine de asa tutmak çok daha iyi olacak sonuçta ömrümün sonuna kadar büyüleri bağırarak yapamam değil mi?

 Yemek için aşağı indiğimde dedem Gelecek Postası’nın arkasına kaybolmuş bir şeye kızmış yine söyleniyordu. “Şu bakanlık yine işleri birbirine sokmuş. Onun kadar beceriksiz bir adam görmedim. Merlin korusun eğer Lucius olmasaydı. Sersem kendi eliyle bakanlığı yaşlı tilkiye devredecek.” Sanırım bizim ailede en nefret edilen kişi büyükbabamın değimiyle yaşlı tilki herkesin bildiği adıyla Albus Dumbledore. O ihtiyar yüzünden kardeşimin Harry’min bizden yaklaşık 10 yıl boyunca bizden uzak yaşamasının nedeni olan Hogwarts müdürü. O gerzek ihtiyar onun üzerine öyle bir büyü koymuştu ki büyücülük dünyasına olmadığı sürece ona 1 km bile yaklaşamıyorduk. Tabii bugün bunun son bulacağı o an aklımdan bile geçmemiştik.

************************************************************************

Gringots’tan çıktıktan sonra çıktıktan sonra dedem bana dönerek.

“İlk önce neleri alalım evlat” İşte dedemin sevdiğim bir huyu daha ne zaman benimle ilgili bir şey olsa benim fikrimi sorar.

“Cübbeleri alalım dede” dedim aslında asa almaya gitmek isterdim ama çok heyecanlı görünmek istememiştim.

“Tamam, o zaman seni Madam Malkin’e bırakalım bizde kazanları alalım ne dersin?”

“İyi olur dede.” İşte en sevdiğim ikinci şey beni utandıracak her türlü durumda babaannemin beni rahat bırakmasını sağlar.  Bu arada sanırım onu sana tanıtmayı unuttum. Aslında bizim evde isim işleri biraz karışık bizim ailede genellikle ilk erkekler dedelerinin isimlerini alır. Böyle olunca –her ne kadar hangimizin hangisi olduğunu nasıl anladıklarını anlamamış olsam da-Ben dedemle adaşım. Tam olarak dedemin adı David John Potter Jr. .Bende doğal olarak David John Potter III oluyorum.

“Hadi bakalım doğru cübbe dükkânına” İşte babaannemin aceleciliği yine baş gösterdi.

***************************************************************************

                İşte Madam Malkin’in Cübbe dükkânı aslında burayı elli yıl falan görmesem herhalde aramam. Babaannemin elbise sevgisi –Bazen ben ve dedemi çıldırtacak bir takıntı halinde ortaya çıkan – sayesinde ikinci teyzem gibi oldu Madam Malkin.

                “Günaydın Madam Malkin” dedim dükkâna girerken.

                “Sana da günaydın Dave okul cübbelerin için mi geldin?” İşte onun da beni yeğeni gibi gördüğüne bir kanıt. Sanrım arkadaşlarım ve babaannem hariç kimse bana Dave demezken Madam Malkin hep bana Dave diye seslenir.

                “Gel canım şimdi bir arkadaşına daha veriyorduk.” diyerek beni elimden tutup arka taraftaki ölçü alma bölümüne götürdü.

                “Hele şükür Dave evden çıkabildin.” dedi Draco sanırım onu da tanıtmam gerekiyor. Kendisi en yakın arkadaşım olur. Hatta bazen bana Harry’nin yokluğunu aratmayacak kadar yakın bir dostumdur. Kendisiyle her ne kadar Slytherin – Gryffindor safkan-melez-muggle doğumlu kapışmamız olsa da aramızda sürekli çekişmeye dayalı bir dostluk var. Annesi ise Narcissa Malfoy benim değimimle Cissa anne tanıdığım bana anneye yakın davranan tek kişi. Babası ise Lucius Malfoy benim değimimle Lucius amca her ne kadar soğuk dursa da düşünce konusunda Draco ile aynı fikirleri paylaşsa da gerçekten iyi bir adamdır.

                “Ben senin gibi rahat değilim Draco o ihtiyar hala benim peşimde biliyorsun.” dedim.

                “Senin yerinde olmak istemezdim. Dave” dedi Draco. O sırada içeri giren kişi ikimizi de şoka sokmuştu. Bu çocuk neredeyse benim kopyamdı. Sadece benden biraz daha zayıftı. Ama kim olduğunu anında anlamıştım.

                Bu kişi Harry idi. Kardeşim Harry James Potter  

**********************************************************************************

 “Expecto Patronum!” Bu sesi duyunca kendime gelebilmiştim ancak. Eh yani haksız da sayılmazdım. Senin de karşına on yıldır bir kere bile görmediğin kardeşin karşına çıksın göreyim. Neyse kendime gelip göz ucuyla çevreye baktığımda Madam Malkin’in Patronsunu gördüm. Anladığım kadarıyla dedemlere mesaj göndermişti. Biz hala kardeşimle birbirimize bakıyorduk.

“David !?”fısıltı şeklinde çıkmıştı bu kelime Harry’nin ağzından Sanırım benim cevap olarak verdiğim “Kardeşim” de aynı seviyede kısık sesliydi. Bir an sonra birbirimize sarılır bir vaziyette dükkânın ortasında kalakalmıştık 

“Nasıl?... Hagrid yaşadığını söylemişti ama… Seni ancak… Okula gittiğimde… Demişti?”

“Harry çabuk ol buradan git- Merlin adına.” Sanırım Hagrid babaannemlerin geldiğini görüp Harry’yi kaçırmak istemişti ama Harry’i içeri bakmadan yolladığı için bizi fark etmemişti. Şimdi ise yakalandığını anlamıştı. Hemen şemsiyesine sarıldı.

“Ob- ” büyüyü tamamlamadan elimi ona doğrultarak tüm gücümle “Sersemlet” diye haykırdım. O sırada Babaannemlerde dükkâna gelmişlerdi. Dedem panik içinde “Kardeşini ve Draco’yu alıp hemen cisimlenin.” dedi. Sanırım Dumbledore’un olanları bir şekilde öğrendiğini anlamıştı.

“Harry! Draco! Hemen bana tutunun” dedim. Son gördüğüm şey Dumbledore’un dükkâna cisimlenip bize bakması olmuştu. Hemen sonra o iğrenç histen kurtulduk ama sanırım bir hata olmuştu çünkü anladığım kadarıyla Godric’s Hallow’un 30 km batısındaydık. Tekrar denediğimizde ise kuzey doğusunda idik yine 30 km uzaktaydık. Tek başıma cisimlenmeyi denediğimde cisimlenebi-liyordum. Ama Harry’yi götüremiyordum. O sırada Draco

“Abi uğraşma yakalanacağız. Bizim eve cisimlenelim.” dedi  sanırım bu gün bu duyduğum en akıllıca öneriydi. Harry ise ne olduğunu anlamaya çalışıyordu. “Doğru söylüyorsun yakalanmayı bırak bu gidişle birinizi serptireceğim diye korkuyorum.” dedim ve son kez Draco ve Harry’nin koluna girip Malfoy Malikânesine cisimlendim.

“Vaov” dedi Harry Malfoy Malikânesine cisimlendiğimizde “Gerçekten mükemmel bir yer”

 Aslına bakarsam haksızda sayılmazdı. Tamamen beyaz mermer kaplı 3 katlı ortasında saat kulesi olan köşelerinde de birer kulesi olan taş bir yapının önüne cismlenmiştik. Lucius amcamın lüks zevkini düşündükçe içimden gülmek geliyordu. Bahçe kapısından girdiğimizde sağ tarafımızda bir fıskiyeli som gümüş süs havuzu sol tarafında ise siyah antika olduğu her halinden belli antika bir oturma takımı vardı.

“Sen bir de içerisini gör Harry dedim. Malfoy malikânesi görebileceğin en şatafatlı malikânedir.” dedim.

Draco bana bakarak “Sen asıl kendi kalenizi gör ondan sonra şatafat neymiş anlarsın.” dedi.

“Hey en azından biz orada yaşamıyoruz! Sadece zorunlu hallerde kullanıyoruz.” dedim.

“Şey pardon ama Ne kalesi? Ne Malfoy’u? Ne yaşaması siz neden bahsediyorsunuz? Neden buraya geldik.” -diye sordu Harry yüzünde oldukça şaşkın bir ifade vardı.

“Harry aslında seni Bizim eve cisimlemeye çalıştım. Başarılı olamayınca da Potter Kalesini denedim ama anladığım kadarıyla üzerinde Godric’s Hallow’a yaklaşmanı engelleyici bir tılsım var sanırım ve onu kaldırabilmek için güvenli bir yere gelmemiz lazımdı. Bizde Draco’nun evine cisimlendik. Şu anda Londra’nın 120 km kuzeyindeyiz.” dedim.

“Sanırım resmen tanıştırılmadık. Kardeşin ne kadar hızlı düşünse de bazen ufak şeyleri atlayabiliyor. Ben Draco, Draco Malfoy David’in doğal olarak ta senin kuzenin oluyorum. Burası benim evim Dave’in de söylediği gibi seni Potter evlerine sokmamızı engelleyen bir tılsım var üzerinde. Biz doğrudan akraba olmadığımız için bizim evde bu tılsım çalışmıyor. ”Sonrada bana dönerek “Bu saçma tılsımı nasıl kaldıracağız?” dedi.

“Sanırım bir yol biliyorum.” dedim. Anladığım kadarı ile Dumbledore kan büyüsünü tersine çevirmişti. Yani aslında onu sorgusuz kabul etmesi gereken yerler sorgusuz reddediyordu. Elimi Harry’nin kalbin üstüne koyup üzerinde ki tılsımları taramaya başladım. Anladığım kadarıyla Harry’nin üzerinde tahmin edeceğimden daha çok tılsım vardı. Yarım saatin sonunda sadece bendede olan annemin fedakârlık tılsımı ve kimsenin anlamlandıramadığı tılsım hariç hepsini kaldırmıştım.

“Bitti, Harry kendini iyi hissediyor musun?” diye sordum. Harry gülümseyerek “Kendimi hafiflemiş hissediyorum.” dedi.

“Tamam o zaman yine tutunun deyip Potter Kalesine cisimlendim.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
